Amor
by rAndOmgiRl1220
Summary: This is about me and Draco. Idc if you hate it, but I like, so just go away then. NO SMUT!


(So, this is Draco/Rose (Me!) In this, it is our wedding. Not everything is like our (muggle) weddings. Oh, and, this is a two shot. Thank you for reading and please review! If you do, you get one smexy wizard, but not Draco. Draco is mine. Oh, and this is dedicated to my little group of friends that bonded even more over hatred for gym, harry potter, embarrassing jokes about hot, European boyfriends, and the mortal instruments. It you get the next random thing here, you are one of us. So, how was Lupin, Ashlynn? )

Rose's Point of View:

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't leave, even after the calming potion I took. I looked down at what I was wearing and changed my black and silver sundress in to a emerald green wedding dress with black and silver ascents. I figured, looking in the mirror, that I had to change shoes. I transformed my silver flats in to strapy six inch shoes, but left the color. The hair was next. That was when my soon-to-be-mother-in-law burst into my room and started to mess with my long, dish water blond hair.

She turned me around and started on the elaborate braids we had desired. I could hear Draco in the hall, about to pass my room. I flicked my wand at the door and it shut and locked. On a second thought, I charmed it to where he couldn't unlock it with magic. I put up my mental walls and soon felt a slight probing, trying to see how strong they were. I called out: "If you keep that up, I will transfigure this dress and the shoes back into what I was wearing earlier, and wear that to the ceremony. And, before you say that I would never do anything like that, think of how long you have know me, and you know damn straight that I will."

Narcissa looked at me in shock and told him that she didn't just do all of the braids on my head for them to be the most elaborate thing I wear. I swear, Cissa hardly ever talks, and when she does, everyone listens. I don't know why old Voldey didn't want her as a wife. I mean, I had meet the old creep. I was there when Draco had gotten the mark. He was creepy as hell and, being the daughter of dead Death Eaters means the Dark Lord knows who you are, and gives him complete and utter control over you. I was just glad my parents flee from England after Harry defeated him for the first time.

~Flashback~

A woman with long, dark brown hair rushed over to me and pulled me close. "Mommy, I wove you," I told her.

"I love you, too, darling. But, we have to leave now," she said as she pulled out her wand and all of my things flew into the bottomless trunk at the foot of my bed.

I remember being wonder struck and looking in awe around the room, the air filled with toy stuffed snakes and green sheets and a silver comforter and a mini broom stick. My mother went over to trunk and closed it. She then picked it up and summoned her and my father's broom as he ran into my room and I was hugged a second time in ten minutes. My mother put me on my smaller broom that was charmed to keep me on and follow her.

As we left the house, I saw a large dog and a wolf just outside the wards.

~End Flashback~

Cissa looked at me with pity. She knew exactly what was going through my head. We had a very strong bond, she was my mother, or as close as I would get anytime soon. "I'm so glad that you be my daughter, for real now," Cissa told me.

"I am just glad that today is going to be perfect. I am marrying the man I love and the woman I look up to and respect the most is becoming my mother," I told her as we both beamed.

~A Few Moments Later~

I looked right at the man that will become my husband in just a few minutes. I got to my spot and looked out the crowd and the doors burst open. "Who the hell let her in?! She is a mad woman!" Draco screamed, "Only Merlin knows what she will do! Get her out!"

I looked over it see a woman with brown hair and eyes and dingy black robes that were to small on her. Then, she screamed.

It wasn't a plain scream, she was screaming 'my Dracy-Poo!'

I looked at Draco, who had his head in his hands. I pulled out my wand as she started "You cold heartless bitch! Draco is mine! Mine, do-"

"Silencio."

Everyone looked at me and then, my friend, Luna, starts laughing like an idiot. Everyone else follows suit. The room quiets and they wait for us. I look as they drag that woman out. Draco pulls out his wand and we intertwine our arms. We place our wands touching at the tips. Then, we both say one word that we have hear all of our lives. Amor.

The room lots up in a brilliant flash of light and for a second, I see my mother and father. They hold hands and are smiling. I turn back to Draco and kiss him. "I love you. You know that, don't you?" He says and I just kiss him again.


End file.
